Jade Goes Bad
by SamanthaElizabeth15
Summary: Ever wonder how Jade became bad? All this eventually led to both him and I getting tired of each other and him deciding to send me off to some "mother" I had never met nor had the intention of ever meeting. Point is that because of her I am now about to land in LAX." Just open click on the title and you won't regret it.
1. Prologue

**Well, I had deleted this story earlier today because I hated all the mistakes I had made and I feel that since I first started this story I have become a better writer. Also, I hadn't updated in a long time since I had some stuff going on and I just recently finished my first semester of college. So here is my attempt to restart this story and hopefully update somewhat regularly. Currently I have 11 and a half chapters written, but I would appreciate some ideas and if someone wants to become a co-writer to this story just let me know.**

**Here we go…**

**Disclaimer: I OBVIOUSLY do not own Victorious because if I did I would not be here on fan fiction writing this and the show would have gotten another season or at least a proper finale.**

**Prologue**

"Ma'am, what would you like?" The flight attended asked her.

"What I would like is to make my life exactly as it was just a day ago, to not be on this plane on my way to Hollywood. Now how do I get that?" Jade answered in a tone that was almost foreign to her, she wasn't yelling, but her voice left no question as to how she was feeling, angry. The flight attended had a shocked and terrified look on her face, slowly backing up into the kitchen, very far away from Jade.

Deep down Jade knew that the flight attendant had not deserved that, but she was the first one who had asked and Jade needed to get all of the bubbling anger out of her system. Thanks to that tiny outburst she felt just a little bit better though she was certain it wasn't the first or last one she would experience that day.

**Jade's POV**

If it weren't for him, his stupid wife, and that annoying, yappy dog! How is it that he suddenly decided to replace me in his life, especially with some dumb blonde who was young enough to be my older sister?

She had been really cool when I had first met her and they had begun dating, but I guess it was all just an act. As soon as they got married she started to talk to me as if I were some little kid and grounding me even when my own father never did, basically acting like my mother. At that point I began to yell or "talk back" as she called it", at her whenever she started speaking to me like that and ignore her. I had never had a mother, who was she to act like one to me?

Eventually whenever I did do that, she began to tell my dad about it and then he get involved. I wasn't scared of him, but I was mad that he began to take her side on everything and basically set me aside to spend more time with her and that damn dog. How could he replace his daughter of 15 years with someone he had known for a little over a year?

All this eventually led to both him and I getting tired of each other and him deciding to send me off to some "mother" I had never met nor had the intention of ever meeting.

Point is that because of her I am now about to land in LAX.

**Reviews are my form of crack so please REVIEW!**


	2. Just Wondering Why

**Thank to those of you who reviewed, followed/favorited this story or me. The reason I write this isn't because of how many reviews I get but because I like writing though reviews are an added bonus. It's not like I spend all my waking moments refreshing my email or anything… Anyway, here's the first chapter.**

* * *

**Just Wondering Why**

_3 ½ hours later_

We land and ten minutes later I'm finally on steady ground. It was my first time on a plane, too bad it had to be under these circumstances.

All I have to do now is find my way out of here, meet my "mother" and live a relatively normal life. Sounds SO easy don't it?

It takes me a while to find the right baggage claim area, but after getting my bags and asking some rent-a-cop for directions, I find my way to the taxis. I wait a while for a taxi to show up, though you would think there would be taxis lined up outside of an airport. The time I spend waiting gives me more time to think horrible thoughts about my current situation.

A while later, one finally shows up and with no help from the driver, I toss my bags into the trunk and get in. I take out the piece of paper with the address on it from my pocket and hand it to him.

I have no idea if it's the correct address of where she lives, but it's the one my father gave me. Since he hasn't talked to her since the divorce who knows if she still lives there.

As I ride in that taxi I look outside the window, it's a bright shiny day. Even Mother Nature can't help but mock me. Apart from that there isn't much else I take in, my brain refuses to stop over-thinking the situation. Staring out the window I wonder who this woman is, why she's never tried to talk to me, and so many other thoughts that I wish would just go away.

Maybe there is a legit reason as to why, or maybe she's some crack addict who doesn't even remember that she has a daughter.

Soon enough the ride is over and the driver stops in front of a house that looks like it came out of some goddamn storybook. I really hope that he somehow messed up the address.

I look over to him.

"You sure this is the right address?"

He nods and I slowly get out and get my bags from the trunk. I pay him and watch as he leaves. He's so lucky he can just drive away.

I have no idea how my body made its way up the steps to that house, let alone managed to knock on that door.

I wait there for what seems like hours, until finally I hear the locks unlocking and see the door open.

* * *

**Cliffhanger! Who do you think opens the door?**

**Don't forget to review this chapter and tell me what you think! Also, don't be afraid to give me some suggestions.**


	3. Pink Everything!

**Thank those of you who reviewed and followed this story. You guys are awesome!**

**Here's the next chapter.**

* * *

**Pink Everything!**

"Hello Miss, how can I help you?"

I hear someone speak and I lift my head up to see someone who obviously could not be my mother. The first reason being** he** was **obviously** a guy and second being he looked _**way **_too young.

"Um, yeah. I'm looking for a…." I look down at the paper my father had given me and read off the name, "A Jackie Hendrix." _That's a weird last name. Glad it's not on my birth certificate._

"Yes, she lives here and you are?" He asks, leading me inside the posh home, and I use the word home as loosely as possible, this house is a castle.

"I am her daughter."

"She never mentioned she had another daughter."

"Legally she doesn't, but shit hit the fan and now I'm here." I smile, if you could even call it that.

"Well, it's nice to meet you." He puts his hand out to shake my hand but I ignore it, he looks somewhat hurt but pulls it away quickly. "My name is Beck Oliver." He says, totally unfazed by my rudeness.

"I'm Jade." I say a little impatient, just wanting to get this over with.

"That's a very pretty name. Anyway, I'll go get her for you." I see him walk off into another room and I wonder who he could be.

I look around the room and think to myself. _Maybe he's her son or even her much younger boyfriend. Though I really think that is just illegal and fairly disgusting._

Before I have time to really take in anything I see him come back with a woman that looks to be not much older than 30. Then again, my dad did like them young and I think he said she was 16 or 17 when they had me.

"Hello. I am Jackie and you are?" _Right, like you don't know who the fuck I am._

"I am Jadelyn West. Your daughter."

As soon as those words come out of my mouth her expression changes from the one she had before to that of confusion, surprise, horror and all of the facial expressions you can think of until finally settling on indifferent. How someone could be indifferent to just being told that someone is his or her daughter is beyond me.

"Are you sure?"

"Unless you never married Michael West, had sex with him, had a baby, and then divorced him, then I must have the wrong address or maybe you did do all that and just forgot about me and by the look on your face I guess it just happened to slip your mind." By this time I saw the guy backing up and going up the stairs. Ssecond time I have done that today, cool.

"Who do you think you are talking to me like that?" She asks, sounding like she was trying to control her anger, and for some reason I love that. I wanted her to be angry, I wanted her to yell, and I wanted her to finally recognize me as her daughter.

"Your daughter. Now are you going to let me put my stuff somewhere or let me go like you did 15 years ago?" I looked at her face and saw that I had won, playing the guilt card always worked. "Here's his number in case you want to make sure I really am somehow related to you or just a stranger who happened to know your name and you address. "I say and hand her his number.

"So, where do I sleep?" I look at her and smile.

"Up the stairs, third door on the left." She says walking off, no doubt about to call my father.

If I hear yelling I know they're talking about me.

* * *

All the times I would hear my father yelling into his phone, I would wonder who it was on the other line. Who was this person that made him yell like he never did before?

Curiosity eventually got the best of me so whenever the yelling would stop I would sneak into his office and look to see what the phone number he had just called was. The first time I saw it, I wrote it down and looked up the area code, that's how I eventually found out that she lived in California. When he gave me her number and address this morning, I compared it to the one I had written down. Putting together the pieces I found out that the person he would always yell at was her.

* * *

As I reached the top of the stairs I looked around and saw that one door was open. I peeked inside, careful not to make any noise and saw him sitting on the bed with some girl and kissing her. At least now I knew _mother_ wasn't doing something completely disgusting.

There was no doubt that this chick was Jackie's daughter, she had the same hair color and skin tone, and so did I. Even though Jackie knew I looked just like her, she still doubted I was her daughter.

No wonder she didn't remember me, she had another daughter to fill my spot and surprisingly, that fact didn't hurt as much as I thought it would, in fact I felt nothing at all.

What did hurt though was seeing him with this girl and at this point I had no idea why. I didn't even know him and right now I didn't care to even begin to know him.

I made my way to what would be my new room. I opened the door to see it filled with wonderfully smelling flowers, pink curtains, pink bedding and even pink carpet _(where the hell did they get pink carpet?), __**pink and brightly colored everything! **_To top it off there were also stuffed animals.

First things first, all of this **had to go.**

* * *

**There it is, I had so much fun writing this chapter! Anyway, please review and give me some feedback, if you have any ideas for this story please let me know and I will try to incorporate them in.:)**

**And if you have a twitter, you can follow me and read all of my randomness SamElizabeth_.**

**And don't forget, REVIEW!**


	4. Never Trust Anyone

**Well this chapter was supposed to go up earlier today, but I am building a super awesome house on the Sims 3 and I've been kinda distracted. Anyway, here's chapter three!**

* * *

**Never Trust Anyone**

That night I began to organize my "new" room. I'd brought some stuff from my old room, but not nearly enough to make it _me. _I'd been forced to leave many of my things because it's kinds hard to fit 15 years into two suitcases and one carry on. Besides, it's not like I had the option of going back for them because I know that as soon as I left the bitch chucked all my stuff out the window to make room for her _precious _rat. Whatever. At least now I wouldn't have to see her or his face again, though I did have to see Jackie's, which probably wasn't much better.

Anyway, many of my collections had been left behind, but one I made sure I brought with me was my scissors. I had a 25 pairs of them and brought every single one. I'm surprised the airport security had even let me take them on board. Though that might have something to do with the twenty I slipped him, he probably thought I was some crazy psycho who was planning to kill everyone on the plane. If I were him I would have asked for at least a hundred, he could've lost his job, but not my problem. Of course though, I being who I was didn't really care what he thought.

I took them out of my suitcase and yanked off all the disgustingly fluffy pictures of unicorns and bunnies off the walls, replacing them with my own posters and paintings I had collected over the years. As for the shelves filled with stuffed animals, those were thrown out the window and taken over by my scissors. I didn't really care for the mess I was making, though now that I think of it I could have had tons of fun cutting 'em up.

Just because I was forced to move in here, didn't mean I was going to move in without a fight. I was going to make it hell for her, her daughter and anyone else who happened to live here, they deserved it, well at least she did, right?

My job was complete once every single strip of pink and any other bright color were removed from my room. All that was left was to repaint the walls a color that suited me a _little _better. I looked around and admired my handy work, it looked tons better than when I had first come in. Maybe the new decorations wouldn't suit her, but I didn't give two shits and that is not the kind of thing I would have said this morning.

But as for that repainting the room thing, that would have to wait until tomorrow. Right now I was mentally and physically exhausted.

As I lay down on the bed, which by the way also needed new sheets and comforter, I began to think over the course of events that had brought me to this moment and how much I had changed. This new move was bringing out something in me that I never knew existed, but you know what, I liked it. Never in my life had I stood up for myself or told someone off. I guess this event has changed me for the better, now I know that you can never trust **anyone**, not even your so called _family_, because trust them too much and you just might get hurt. Trust someone too much and they have the power to destroy you in the blink of an eye.

Now all I had to do was look out for myself and that was exactly what I was planning to do.

* * *

**I know this one's short but I promise this is the last short one for a while. Please review, give me some ideas of what you would like to see happen, and don't worry there will be BADE soon, unlike in the show. **

**REVIEW!**


	5. Another Thing Coming

**To those of you who keep reviewing, you guys are awesome! Anyway, Beck and Jade finally interact a bit more in this chapter! Hope you guys like it!**

* * *

**Another Thing Coming**

This last week has gone by extremely slow.

Today is Saturday, exactly a week since my life had turned upside down. I haven't talked to my father since a week ago and I don't plan on doing that any time soon. He was the one that decided to throw me out of his life and he was going to regret that day for the rest of his life.

The day after I had arrived in Hollywood he decided to call me. I saw DAD flash across the screen and immediately ignored it. Who the hell sends their daughter away and calls them the next day? Something like that isn't just forgotten overnight.

He called many more times that day and I let it go straight to voicemail, eventually shutting it off when I couldn't take the ringing anymore. I didn't care to talk to him, ever.

I didn't care to talk to my _mother _either. Since I've been here the only time we have spoken is when I arrived oh and that other time she said something about her daughter, see, I already forgot. Maybe she thought that she was doing me a favor by letting me stay in her home, but the truth was that it was her obligation to do so. She hadn't been in my life for the last 15 years. It was the least she could do.

Actually, I hadn't really talked to anyone much in the past week. I was glad it was summer because that meant I didn't have to talk to anyone. Adding school into this mix would have been a complete disaster. I wasn't in the mood to socialize and meet new people, not that I was normally in the mood to be sociable anyway. All I wanted was to be left alone, but that was starting to get harder and harder. Apparently my "sister" wanted to get to know me; at least that was what Jackie had said.

Too bad for her I didn't want to get to know her. I didn't want to know what made her so different, so much better than me. I didn't want to know why she was the one who deserved to have a mother and father in her life, while my father, the one person I had trusted in my life, just decided to toss me into the trash like yesterday's garbage and Jackie had decided to walk out on me as soon as I was out of her.

To this day I still wonder why she never wanted me, why she decided to just leave me, and why she never once called to talk to me specifically. Was I really just one big inconvenience in their lives? Did they draw straws the day I was born to decide who would be unlucky enough to raise me?

Why wasn't I just put up for adoption like the millions of other kids no one wanted? Maybe that would have been better.

But for now I can't just sit around and think of all those reasons why. I have to move on and forget.

And in order for me to take that first step in the right direction, I have to get rid of this damn pink paint all over the walls. Good thing I went to the store yesterday and bought some dark red and black paint and also some red sheets and black comforter. This was going to help me in moving forward, at least I hoped.

As soon as I woke up this morning I began to move everything away from the walls, putting them all near the center of the room. I didn't bother putting any plastic on the carpet; I was going to rip it up soon anyway. I grabbed the buckets of paint and opened the black one first and stirred it, before pouring it into a pan. I was about to dip the paint roller when I heard a knock at my door. I put the roller down and walked towards the door, wondering who it could be because Jackie and her daughter, whose name I don't care to remember, and Jackie's husband were too scared of me to come talk to me. I opened up the door and saw a boy standing in front of me, Beck, I think was his name.

"What do you want?" I asked him, not knowing why he was here knocking on my door.

"As you can clearly see this is probably not the room you're looking for."

He smiled, with teeth and everything, exactly why I don't know. "I came as a favor, Allison wants to get to know you, but since you refuse to talk to her, she sent me instead." That was her name, not like I would remember it anyway.

"And what makes you think I'm going to open up to you?" If he really thought that, he had another thing coming.

"I don't, but I really don't want to hear her complain about how I never do anything for her, or some shit like that." He said, looking around the room. "It looks a lot better than how it did before."

"Yeah well, I think so too." I said, smiling for the first time since I had arrived at this hellhole.

Maybe he wasn't as bad as I thought he was.

* * *

**Please remember to review. Criticism is welcome. If something sucks tell me, if something is awesome then tell me as well. **

**Thanks!**


	6. Looks vs Personality

**Thanks to those who reviewed and for your feedback. You guys are great and this chapter is for you guys. **

**Here's more Bade for you guys.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**: **Looks vs. Personality**

As the day wore on we began to talk more and more, well he talked and I listened. It was nice to have someone do the talking instead of me, I didn't really feel up to talking to anyone and he didn't seem to mind that. He just talked and talked and for the first time, I didn't mind. Every now and then I even laughed, it was strange what this stranger could do to me. It was kind of scaring me.

But while he talked we painted the walls of my room. Two of them were black with red splatter and the other two red with black splatter. It was turning out pretty nice. I liked it. As we did this he would ask me questions, the simple ones such as how old I was, where I was from and others like that I would answer, but the deeper ones, the ones I myself didn't even know how to answer, I would ignore or simply say, "next". Instead of prying or forcing me to talk, he didn't, he just moved right along.

By one in the afternoon all the painting was done and his questions had stopped.

Now I sat on my bed as he stood looking at me. He hadn't gotten many answers out of me so I asked, "What will you tell your girlfriend now since her plan so obviously backfired?"

"I'll just make up some bullshit story to tell her, don't worry it will be good, I'm an excellent actor and liar." He smiles and we both laugh.

"Such a great relationship, built on lies. I'll make mental not to trust what you say." I said and he really couldn't find a way out of that one so I just moved on, "so who told you you were an excellent actor?"

"My mom."

I laugh. "Well your mommy lied to you."

"Is that so?"

"Yup."

"You want to hear your life story?" He asks, smiling.

"Go ahead." I said, relaxing on my bed. "Let's hear it."

He sat at the foot of my bed and when I said nothing he visible relaxed. He cleared his throat and began.

"Her name is Jade, she's 15 years old and came from New Jersey. She likes dark colors such as black and red and absolutely hates stuffed animals." The last part I notice he says laughing, but then he composes himself and continues. "Jade doesn't really accept help from others and she'd rather do things by herself. She likes all kinds of music as long as they're not too girly. She is also very headstrong and doesn't like it when people ask too many questions. And well the rest is for you to find out because I'd rather let you find out." He smiles when he's done. "And that is exactly what I will tell her. Pretty good, huh?"

"It was alright." I say but I wonder how he knew about the other things I hadn't told him, like how I like to do things by myself, about the music and how I am headstrong and don't like questions. But now that I think about it anyone that is very observant could have figured it out, I didn't let him help me paint much and all the music we were listening to wasn't very girly. I have no idea how he got the headstrong part right, but after a while I had stopped answering his questions.

"Maybe I'll make up some more things before I tell her."

"Seems like a good idea because she won't believe a word of it, unless she's a gullible idiot." I say, laughing. I see him look down and I know what that means.

"Don't tell me she is? Really?" I laugh and try to imagine how a smart guy like him could be with someone that would believe everything someone was to tell her. He was too smart for someone like that, unless he thought he didn't deserve someone as smart (and hot) as he was.

He looks up and starts to give me some lame excuse. "She's really nice and kind. She's a good person once you get to know her."

"Right and personality is all that matters. How smart someone is or common sense they posses doesn't matter at all. You may convince yourself with that, but no one else believes it. People look for someone who is like them and you don't seem dumb to me, but I could be wrong."

"Yes it is, if someone has a good personality I can look past the rest and no you're not, but she makes me happy and that's all that matters." He says, sure of himself, but I can sense the doubt in his voice.

"So you're telling me that if someone with a not so good personality, but was extremely smart and smokin' hot you would just pass right by them?" I smile and sit up, now this was getting interesting.

"Well...yeah?" He says and it sounds more like a question than a statement.

"If you saw, let's say, me, walking down the street, you are telling me that you wouldn't stare for just a little longer than you should?"

...

He says nothing and that is all the proof I need.

"Didn't think so."

I move a little bit closer to him.

I see him close his eyes and move closer too.

I smile and push him off my bed.

"Now get out of my room!"

I jump off my bed and open the door for him. He looks extremely confused, but gest up anyway and walks out the door.

Before he is out of sight he turns around."Looks are an added bonus, but what truly matters is what's inside." He smiles and walks away.

I slam the door as soon as he goes.

"Then I must be the ugliest person on Earth." I say in a low whisper and curl up on my bed.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	7. The Truth in Lies

**The Truth in Lies**

As I lay on my bed I turn from side to side and flip my pillow many times because it's just too hot. I'm trying to get comfortable and fall asleep but I just can't. I keep hearing his words echo in my head, "looks are an added bonus, but what truly matters is what's inside." Somehow these words really got to me, like he meant them especially for me. He probably thinks I'm some kind of psycho even though he doesn't really know me, how could he know the kind of person I've been, the person I've become? He couldn't have, right?

I think of the person I once was and the person I now am and there is a huge difference there. I don't remember much of the old Jade, she existed so long ago, she was the innocent one, the one who thought she lived in a perfect world, until the world revealed its true colors and came crashing around her. She was the one that existed back when I believed the lie they had come up with, the lie my father had told me, the one that my mother had died when I was born, that my birth was just too much for her. I remember the nights that I had asked God to forgive me for having killed my mother. I cried because I thought it was my fault she had died.

Then came the day when the old Jade ceased to exist, the day I overhead _him_ talking to _her_. I heard him yell and say her name, one of the few things I knew about her. Even then, at 9 years old I was just a little too curious for my own good. Over the years every time I heard him yell I would run to his study and out of all those times I finally put the pieces together. Each time they talked I would hear my father say, "She misses you so much, she cries because she thinks it's her fault you're gone. I can't lie to her forever! She's not stupid. She'll figure it out eventually. I'm going to tell her the truth."

But the truth never came.

Once I figured out the truth I wasn't the same again. The bad moods came and the hate and resentment soon followed. I traded in all my colorful clothes for the dark wardrobe I now have. I liked the dark colors because it helped me express just how dead and dark I felt I side.

My father always assumed that the change in my attitude was due to puberty, but he never once asked me how I was doing and the only times he actually talked to me was when I got in trouble at school and you couldn't really call it talking, more like yelling because after each time I got in trouble he would rant and go on about how good I used to be and how much of a disappointment I was. During these rants I never said anything. He never allowed it. I would just sit the there and think of something else entire and zone out.

Then once, about a year ago I had gotten suspended for having beat up this girl. Once I got home, there he was, ready to go off. He was about to start, but I stopped him.

I was done with him yelling at me when he was the one that had fucked up so many times. This time I wasn't going to hold back and take whatever he threw at me without a fight.

"Who the hell are you to say anything about the way I act? You are one of the worst people on this planet, your "dead" wife being one of them! You think you're the "The World's Greatest Father", but despite what your mug says, no great father lies to his daughter her whole life! You were right when you said I would figure it out, I know your little secret." I remember the look on his face, confusion, so I cleared it up for him. "You know exactly what I'm talking about, I know she's not dead. How long did you think you could keep up this lie?"

He was about to answer, but I had stopped him. "I really don't want to hear anymore lies, I'm done." And with that I went up to my room.

After that we rarely ever talked. Actually, the next time we really talked was when he started going out with his now wife. Once she came into the picture, everything went to further into hell. I would get into to a fight with her everyday, she was no one to act like a mother to me because I honestly didn't need one. She was no one to tell me what I could or could not do. Even he knew I listened to no one, I did as I pleased and she didn't have the right to tell me otherwise.

Then they got married and I felt the change. He already rarely spent time with me and after they got together, I basically took care of myself. They were never around, gone for days at a time without any kind of explanation.

When they got back from their last trip, that's when we had our last argument and he shipped me off to L.A.

And as I lay on this bed, staring at the ceiling, all these memories flood to my mind and I'm exhausted just thinking about it.

It's hard to believe that his few words made me think of this.

This only served to reassure me that I am the ugliest person on Earth. I really am dead inside, so far gone that I've grown indifferent to everything. Nothing makes me happy other than someone else's pain and a few other things. I don't listen to anyone and I've done some pretty disturbing things in my 15 years of life.

Beck doesn't deserve a person like me. Well, I don't deserve him.

I've crossed some line and I'm having trouble getting back to the other side.

* * *

**This chapter was so much fun to write. I hope you guys enjoyed it and please review, I've noticed that the same two people have been reviewing and you guys are awesome! I am seriously writing this for you guys lol. It would be great if I saw some new usernames posting reviews. Even if it's one word, let me know what you think. Well, thanks in advance those who will review! **


	8. Audition

**Hope you guys enjoy.**

* * *

**Audition**

Days and weeks passed and before I knew it, it was almost time for school again. I had been researching schools, trying to find one that specialized in what I wanted to do. After days of looking I finally found one, Hollywood Arts High School. The school was perfect. It had it all, singing, acting, writing and everything else I wanted to do. It was perfect and the best thing being that Jackie's daughter would not be there.

I wanted to start over and this was the exact way to do it, new city and new school, a place where no one knew who I was, what I had done and what had gotten me here in the first place. This was really the only good thing that had come from all of this.

In recent days she had been more annoying than before, Jackie and her daughter, whose name I could not remember for the life of me. They kept asking me questions, trying to get to know me and get me involved in their little 'family' and I had no intention of ever doing that. I didn't need family. In fact, I didn't need anyone, let alone the person who had abandoned me.

Anyway, as I was saying before, I had found a school and had already made an appointment to audition, it was the last audition day they had so I was lucky to have called when I did. I had not told anyone about this audition, it had nothing to do with them and I honestly did not want them to know what school I was going to go to. I wanted them to know the least about me as possible and I was going to do all I could to make sure they knew nothing.

The audition was in 3 days. This meant I had 3 days to figure out what I was going to do, rehearse it, and make it perfect.

As a result, I was currently in my room trying to figure what the hell I was going to sing. I went through the songs I knew and could perfectly play on the piano as well as sing. I had narrowed it down to the top three songs when I heard my phone ring. I didn't bother looking at it, I knew who it was and I didn't want to talk to him.

Ever since I had arrived at this place he had been calling. You would think that after the first few ignored calls he would have gotten it through his head that I did not want to speak to him, now or ever.

After he finally gave up I resumed choosing a song and decided to sing one of my favorite ones, Imagine by John Lennon. Now that I had finally decided on a song I began to practice playing it on the piano. After all, practice makes perfect.

So that whole night and for the next 3 days practiced that song until I knew that it was as perfect as I could get it.

**Monday Morning**

Today was the big day. It was time to audition for Hollywood Arts and I was fairly certain that I would get in no problem. I was glad that I had gotten here early, I did not feel like doubting myself the whole time I would be standing in line, therefore I had decided to be one of the first ones here.

It was 7:55, which meant that in five more minutes the line would finally start moving. I was the 4th person in line so those in front of me better hurry up! As I waited in line I began to listen to the song on my PearPod to help keep it in my head. Half an hour passed and it was finally my turn. I walked in and felt no nervousness at all; in fact I was completely calm and ready to show them that I belonged in this school.

I sat on the piano bench, took a deep breath and began the song.

_Imagine there's no heaven_

_It's easy if you try_

_No hell below us_

_Above us only sky_

_Imagine all the people_

_Living for today..._

_Imagine there's no countries_

_It isn't hard to do_

_Nothing to kill or die for_

_And no religion too_

_Imagine all the people_

_Living life in peace..._

_You may say I'm a dreamer_

_But I'm not the only one_

_I hope someday you'll join us_

_And the world will be as one_

_Imagine no possessions_

_I wonder if you can_

_No need for greed or hunger_

_A brotherhood of man_

_Imagine all the people_

_Sharing all the world..._

_You may say I'm a dreamer_

_But I'm not the only one_

_I hope someday you'll join us_

_And the world will live as one_

I finished the song, took a deep breath and looked up at the three people sitting behind the table, only to see them staring in awe. I waited for them to say something but I heard nothing.

"Am I in or not?" I asked, tired of them not saying anything.

"Miss West, of course you're in! You were great, you played the piano and sang the song beautifully and excellent choice on the song, not many kids come in here singing John Lennon. Why did you not audition before?"

"Thanks, and I just moved here and found out about this school not too long ago. So when does school start?" I asked, hiding the excitement I felt coursing through my body.

"August 20th, orientation is the 13th and that is when you will get your schedule and a tour, it starts at 10 so be here then."

"I will." I smiled, something I hadn't done since the first and last day I had seen Beck, but whatever.

I turned to leave the auditorium, but before I could leave the man said, "Welcome to Hollywood Arts." I smiled yet again and exited the auditorium.

* * *

**I'd like to thank all of you who reviewed. You guys really have no idea how happy I am when I get an email saying someone reviewed! Remember, if anyone has any ideas for this story, please tell me in a review or PM me.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, constructive criticism is much appreciated and so are some new ideas.**


	9. Snip Snip DING DING DING

**Enjoy or don't.**

**Snip Snip. DING DING DING.**

* * *

I couldn't believe I had been accepted into the best performing arts high school in L.A.! This better not have been some kind of sick dream, but just to make sure I wasn't dreaming, I pinched myself. OW!

This is real.

When I had gone into that audition, I was freaking out, but once I had started singing I swear it felt as if all my worries and thoughts went away. At that moment all I could think about was the song and singing it just as I had practiced it, perfect.

For the first time in forever I was actually, truly happy. Too bad no one gave a shit about my happiness or any of my feelings for that matter, but I really had to find a way to stop thinking of all that. I was done wallowing in my self-pity and I really hoped that going to this school would take my mind off it, but what could I do in the mean time?

It's not like I knew people around here that I could hang out with. Not that I wanted to get to know people, people annoyed me. California was known for its dumb blondes, so friends were completely out of the question. Besides, I was better alone. I never had siblings, my parents were never there so I was used to being alone and entertaining myself. I guess that was the reason I had scissors in the first place, they kept me distracted for a while. I liked the way that I could turn something so nice and pretty into something that should be used as a Halloween decoration, the way I could destroy something with just a couple of snips of my scissors, and the way that when I held those scissors I had complete control.

Snip Snip.

That's when I had an idea. I searched on Google for scissors and found something amazing! There was a scissor sharpening store, I had never heard of those kinds of stores, but I was curious as to how they sharpened them, so I got in the first cab I found and was on my way. Good thing I had a couple of scissors that were in need of a sharpening in my bag and if you're wondering "what kind of person carries scissors with them at all times?" I will answer your question with a question of my own, "why not have scissors with you at all times?" You never know what kinds of freaks and weirdos you will encounter, might as well be prepared. Since I'm not old enough to 'legally' carry a gun, scissors are the closest I can get at the moment.

**The Sharpening Shop**

This had to be one of the coolest stores ever, seriously. Have you ever heard of a sharpening store? I doubt it because I haven't, and I am on top of these kinds of things so there is no way you have heard of it.

I entered the store and I thought, _this is heaven_. There are shelves upon shelves of not only scissors, but knives and all the other sharp things you could imagine. I stared at them for a while before I finally remembered what I had come here for. I went to the main desk and asked the man standing there to sharpen my scissors, not caring how much they charged, I had money to spend, one of the few good thing of having a father that was never home. He said it would take a while, but I had time and decided to watch as the man worked on my scissors.

It was fascinating the way he was sharpening it, the angle he was holding it as he sharpened, the way he handled it so that nothing happened to them. If I failed as an actress, singer, and playwright, I knew exactly what I was going to do.

Honestly, this was an art form and it was evident that it took years of practice. The man spent at least two hours on the three pairs I had brought. When he was finished with all three of them, I tested them out and they cut perfectly. I paid the man and left, not daring to look at all the things around me because if I did I would have bought all of them.

I walked out of the store and began to walk around the mall, stopping at a couple of stores to buy some clothes and new combat boots (one of my other obsessions).

* * *

A little past noon I decided to get some lunch at the food court. I stood in line for some Chinese food and as I looked around for a place to sit I swear I saw a guy with Beck's hair. That or maybe I was just hallucinating. I had been "seeing" him a lot the last couple weeks, maybe I just yearned to see him again but if you ever tell Beck that I will retaliate in a way that will make you sad for a _very_ long time. I mean, what kind of guy comes into your room, attempts to kiss you, leaves and then just avoids you like the plague for next few weeks?

Anyway, like I said, that guy totally had his hair and as I moved up in the line I was finally able to see his face an there was no denying that that was him, but guess who was also there.

DING DING DING.

If you guessed his 'girlfriend' then you are correct, you can now give yourself a pat on the back, and if you know her name then shut up because I really don't care and oh, you don't deserve a pat on the back.

I angrily grabbed my food from the employee, threw the money at her and scanned for a place to sit and much to my disappointment; the only table was only like two tables away from them. Damn them and all the unnecessary people taking up all the other tables, how dare they eat at the same time I am?

I made my way to the table, not making eye contact with anyone. I sat down and began to eat, looking up discreetly and noticing that each time I did, they were either kissing or whispering in each other's ears. How more sappy could they get? I mean it was disgusting and not the good kind of disgusting.

I ate my food and when I was finished I went to throw it away. As I dumped my food I failed to notice that he also got up to throw his away so when I turned around I came face to face with him. He stared at me for a good three seconds and then finally said "hey, ho-", but before he could get out the second word I turned away, but not before throwing a "fuck you" his way.

I then left.

* * *

**Here is the next chapter, and Beck is back! Sorry for not having updated, been busy enjoying my stress free summer.I sorta kinda have an idea as to how to get these two together but if you have any ideas do not hesitate to put it in a review. And if you have been reviewing thank you so much, I read every one of them.**

**And for those of you wondering, The Sharpening Shop is actually real.**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
